Dogmatism
Dogmatism is a personality trait associated with a tendency to habitually, arrogantly assert opinions, sometimes with little regard to evidence. This may be an aspect of authoritarianism. Its opposite may be openmindedness The dogmatic personality style is characterized by oversimplified thinking, resistance to changing attitudes or beliefs, and appealing to authority to justify their beliefs. The personality may have its origins in childhood, caused by anxieties linked to the parent-child relationship or modeling from parents . Assessment Assesment of this trait may involve use of the Rokeach Dogmatism Scale Dogmatism and other personality traits Dogmatism in occupational groups Dogmatism in clinical psychology Dogmatism in education See also * Bias disorder * Certainty * Critical thinking * Fanaticism * Ideas * Relativism References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Hookway, C. (2002). Emotions and epistemic evaluations. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Jarvie, I. C. (2005). Workshop Rationality, Dogmatism, and Models of the Mind. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Trotter, G. (2007). Left bias in academic bioethics: Three dogmas. Baltimore, MD: Johns Hopkins University Press. Papers *Abignente, G., & Battagliese, G. (1989). Educational dogmatism and locus of control in teachers: Eta Evolutiva No 34 Oct 1989, 27-32. *Abramo, J. L., Lundgren, D. C., & Bogart, D. H. (1978). Status threat and group dogmatism: Human Relations Vol 31(8) Aug 1978, 745-752. *Adams, W. C., & Beatty, M. J. (1977). Dogmatism, need for social approval, and the resistance to persuasion: Communication Monographs Vol 44(4) Nov 1977, 321-325. *Alcock, J. E., & Otis, L. P. (1980). Critical thinking and belief in the paranormal: Psychological Reports Vol 46(2) Apr 1980, 479-482. *Altemeyer, B. (2002). Dogmatic behavior among students: Testing a new measure of dogmatism: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 142(6) Dec 2002, 713-721. *Babad, E. Y. (1979). Personality correlates of susceptibility to biasing information: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 37(2) Feb 1979, 195-202. *Baguena, M. J., & Villarroya, E. (1991). Social attitudes of socio-attitudinal dimensions of personality in immigrants and autochthonous groups: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 17(53-54) 1991, 581-590. *Baruffol, E., & Guntern, A. (1980). On the validity of the dogmatism content-analysis procedure of Ertel: Zeitschrift fur Sozialpsychologie Vol 11(4) 1980, 225-232. *Benett, T., Bynner, J., & Smithers, A. G. (1980). Dogmatism scores of polytechnic teachers in South India: Psychological Reports Vol 47(2) Oct 1980, 633-634. *Benett, Y. (1985). Reflections on cross-cultural familial antecedents of dogmatism:The High School Journal Vol 68(4) Apr-May 1985, 301-310. *Bennett, B., & Grosser, G. S. (1978). External effects of a human development course on criminal justice personnel: Journal of Police Science & Administration Vol 6(4) Dec 1978, 424-428. *Bhattacharya, R., & Bhardwaj, G. (1983). Ecology and sex as determinants of motivation and personality: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 26(4) Dec 1983, 258-262. *Boster, F. J., & Stiff, J. B. (1984). Compliance-gaining message selection behavior: Human Communication Research Vol 10(4) Sum 1984, 539-556. *Brandhorst, A. R. (2004). Identity-Centered Conflicts, Authority, and Dogmatism: Challenges for the Design of Social Studies Curriculum: Theory and Research in Social Education Vol 32(1) Win 2004, 10-23. *Brant, W. D. (1978). Attitudes toward female professors: A scale with some data on its reliability and validity: Psychological Reports Vol 43(1) Aug 1978, 211-214. *Brant, W. D., Batres, A., & Hays, R. (1980). Authoritarian traits as predictors of preference for candidates in 1980 United States presidential election: Psychological Reports Vol 47(2) Oct 1980, 416-418. *Brant, W. D., Larsen, K. S., & Langenberg, D. (1978). Authoritarian traits as predictors of candidate preference in 1976 United States presidential election: Psychological Reports Vol 43(1) Aug 1978, 313-314. *Bredemeier, M. E., Bernstein, G., & Oxman, W. (1982). Ba Fa Ba Fa and dogmatism/ethnocentrism: A study of attitude change through simulation-gaming: Simulation & Games Vol 13(4) Dec 1982, 413-436. *Brim, R. (1978). The effect of personality variables, dogmatism and repression-sensitization upon response to music: Journal of Music Therapy Vol 15(2) Sum 1978, 74-87. *Brown, A. M. (2007). A cognitive approach to dogmatism: An investigation into the relationship of verbal working memory and dogmatism: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 41(4) Aug 2007, 946-952. *Carlozzi, A. F. (1985). Dogmatism and the person of the counselor: The High School Journal Vol 68(3) Feb-Mar 1985, 147-153. *Carlozzi, A. F., Campbell, N. J., & Ward, G. R. (1982). Dogmatism and externality in locus of control as related to counselor trainee skill in facilitative responding: Counselor Education and Supervision Vol 21(3) Mar 1982, 227-236. *Carozzi, A. F., Bull, K. S., Eells, G. T., & Hurlburt, J. D. (1995). Empathy as related to creativity, dogmatism, and expressiveness: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 129(4) Jul 1995, 365-373. *Caruso, R. G. (1977). Characteristics of student judicial board members: Their relationship to disciplinary decision making: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 18(5) Sep 1977, 339-344. *Casenave, G. (2003). Death, Disability, and Dialogue: Philosophy, Psychiatry, & Psychology Vol 10(1) Mar 2003, 87-89. *Chattopadhyay, P. (2003). Can dissimilarity lead to positive outcomes? The influence of open versus closed minds: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 24(3) May 2003, 295-312. *Cheatham, H. E. (1984). Integration of women into the U.S. military: Sex Roles Vol 11(1-2) Jul 1984, 141-153. *Cheong, G. S., & Wadden, E. P. (1978). The relationship between teachers' experimental and dogmatic attitudes, and their pupils' self-concept: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 24(2) Jun 1978, 121-125. *Clark, W. D. (1979). Attitudinal relationships among different educational levels of rehabilitation counseling students: Psychosocial Rehabilitation Journal Vol 3(3) Fal 1979, 1-10. *Clegg, J., & Lansdall-Welfare, R. (2003). Death, Disability, and Dogma: Philosophy, Psychiatry, & Psychology Vol 10(1) Mar 2003, 67-79. *Clegg, J., & Lansdall-Welfare, R. (2003). Living With Contested Knowledge and Partial Authority: Philosophy, Psychiatry, & Psychology Vol 10(1) Mar 2003, 99-102. *Close, M. J., & Bergmann, T. J. (1979). Dogmatism and attained educational level: A field study: Psychological Reports Vol 44(2) Apr 1979, 671-673. *Close, M. J., & Bergmann, T. J. (1980). Dogmatism and attained educational levels of managers in an agri-product industry: A field study: Psychological Reports Vol 47(1) Aug 1980, 325-326. *Colman, S. (2003). "What's in the box then, Mum?"--Death, Disability and Dogma: Philosophy, Psychiatry, & Psychology Vol 10(1) Mar 2003, 81-85. *Cox, W. F., & Luhrs, J. A. (1981). Developmental relationship between formal and dogmatic reasoning: Psychological Reports Vol 48(3) Jun 1981, 726. *Crowson, H. M., DeBacker, T. K., & Davis, K. A. (2008). The DOG Scale: A valid measure of dogmatism? : Journal of Individual Differences Vol 29(1) 2008, 17-24. *Damaske, A., Esser, U., & Berth, H. (2000). Dogmatism and anxiety: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 42(4) 2000, 539-550. *Davies, M. F. (1993). Dogmatism and the persistence of discredited beliefs: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 19(6) Dec 1993, 692-699. *Davies, M. F. (1998). Dogmatism and belief formation: Output interference in the processing of supporting and contradictory cognitions: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 75(2) Aug 1998, 456-466. *Davies, M. F. (2005). Dogmatism and the distinctiveness of opposite vs. different cognitive systems: Release from proactive inhibition for shifts within- and between-dimensions of meaning: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 39(6) Dec 2005, 574-591. *de Castro, L. R., & Naidin, R. (1978). Dogmatism and frustration as determinants of manifest aggression: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia Vol 12(1) 1978, 25-37. *de Castro, L. R., & Naidin, R. (1978). Dogmatism and frustration as determinants of manifested aggression: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia Vol 12(1) 1978, 25-37. *DeBono, K. G., & Klein, C. (1993). Source expertise and persuasion: The moderating role of recipient dogmatism: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 19(2) Apr 1993, 167-173. *Delahunty, M. C. (1984). An investigation of some personality characteristics of two groups of Irish female trainee teachers: Irish Journal of Psychology Vol 6(2) Sum 1984, 102-123. *Dhillon, A. M., & Davis, H. (1985). Socialization, locus of control, and dogmatism as related to counsellors' office settings: Psychological Reports Vol 56(1) Feb 1985, 328-330. *di Maria, F., & di Nuovo, S. (1983). About some psychological variables correlated with dogmatism: Psychological Reports Vol 53(2) Oct 1983, 427-432. *di Maria, F., & di Nuovo, S. (1986). The beginning of educational dogmatism: Perception of the real and ideal self and the role of parental figures: Eta Evolutiva No 23 Feb 1986, 15-28. *Dieckmann, H. (1991). Dogma and free thinking: Reflections regarding the taxonomy of C. G. Jung's analytical psychology: Analytische Psychologie Vol 22(85) Oct 1991, 157-163. *DiRenzo, G. J. (1978). Personality typologies and modes of social change: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 6(1) 1978, 11-16. *DiRenzo, G. J. (1986). Presidential preferences and dogmatism: A progress report on longitudinal analysis: Psychological Reports Vol 59(3) Dec 1986, 1320. *Dixon, P. N., Willingham, W. K., Chandler, C. K., & McDougal, K. (1986). Relating social interest and dogmatism to happiness and sense of humor: Individual Psychology: Journal of Adlerian Theory, Research & Practice Vol 42(3) Sep 1986, 421-427. *Dru, V. (2003). Relationships between an ego orientation scale and a hypercompetitive scale: Their correlates with dogmatism and authoritarianism factors: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 35(7) Nov 2003, 1509-1524. *Eckardt, M. H. (2000). Psychoanalysis--myth and science: The challenge to become open-minded to infinite complexity: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 60(3) Sep 2000, 263-275. *Elkins, R. L., & Cohen, C. R. (1982). A comparison of the effects of prejob training and job experience on nonprofessional telephone crisis counselors: Suicide and Life-Threatening Behavior Vol 12(2) Sum 1982, 84-89. *Ellis, A. (1994). My response to "Don't throw the therapeutic baby out with the holy water": Helpful and hurtful elements of religion: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 13(4) Win 1994, 323-326. *Engstrom, E. J. (2006). Beyond dogma and discipline: New directions in the history of psychiatry: Current Opinion in Psychiatry Vol 19(6) Nov 2006, 595-599. *Erthal, T. C. (1984). Personality and attitude change: Arquivos Brasileiros de Psicologia Vol 36(3) Jul-Sep 1984, 90-98. *Fabianic, D. A. (1979). Authoritarianism in criminal justice literature: Journal of Police Science & Administration Vol 7(1) Mar 1979, 53-64. *Fairhall, J. H., & Punch, K. F. (1991). The relationship between aesthetic judgment and dogmatism: Empirical Studies of the Arts Vol 9(1) 1991, 97-103. *Faschingbauer, T. R., Moore, C. D., & Stone, A. (1978). Cognitive style, dogmatism, and creativity: Some implications regarding cognitive development: Psychological Reports Vol 42(3, Pt 1) Jun 1978, 795-804. *Fasko, D. (1988). The effects of dogmatism on the ability to respond and to attend to questions of various cognitive levels: Journal of Human Behavior & Learning Vol 5(2) 1988, 17-23. *Feldman, O. (1996). The political personality of Japan: An inquiry into the belief systems of Diet members: Political Psychology Vol 17(4) Dec 1996, 657-682. *Fernandez Pulido, R. (1990). Dogmatism and self esteem: Revista de Psicologia General y Aplicada Vol 43(4) Oct 1990, 507-510. *Fiechtner, S. B., & Krayer, K. J. (1986). Variations in dogmatism and leader-supplied information: Determinants of perceived behavior in task-oriented groups: Group & Organization Studies Vol 11(4) Dec 1986, 403-418. *Flake, W. L. (1991). Influence of gender, dogmatism, and risk-taking propensity upon attitudes toward information from computers: Computers in Human Behavior Vol 7(3) 1991, 227-235. *Francis, L. J. (1997). Personal and social correlates of the "closed mind" among 16 year old adolescents in England: Educational Studies Vol 23(3) Nov 1997, 429-437. *Francis, L. J. (1998). Dogmatism and Eysenck's two-dimensional model of personality revisited: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 24(4) Apr 1998, 571-573. *Franco, C. (1980). Image of society, value of political participation and personality: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 12(2) 1980, 277-292. *Gardner, F. (2003). Review of Learning from our mistakes: Beyond dogma in psychoanalysis and psychotherapy: British Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 20(2) Win 2003, 250-253. *Gastorf, J. W., & Galanos, A. N. (1983). Patient compliance and physicians' attitude: Family Practice Research Journal Vol 2(3) Spr 1983, 190-198. *Gerhardt, V. (1979). Belief and knowledge: Philosophical remarks concerning research on dogmatism: Zeitschrift fur Sozialpsychologie Vol 10(2) 1979, 152-166. *Gilliland, B. E., Rogers, D. E., & Walsh, R. P. (1979). Dogmatism, extraversion and neuroticism in adolescents: Wash and wear personalities: Journal of Psychological Researches Vol 23(2) May 1979, 65-67. *Glover, J. A., Romero, D., Romero, P., & Petersen, C. (1978). Effects of a simulation game upon tolerance for ambiguity, dogmatism, and risk taking: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 105(2) Aug 1978, 291-296. *Goldman, B. A., & Flake, W. L. (1996). Is reflexibility related to college achievement? A five-year study: Psychological Reports Vol 78(1) Feb 1996, 337-338. *Goldsmith, E. B., & Goldsmith, R. E. (1980). Dogmatism and confidence as related factors in evaluation of new products: Psychological Reports Vol 47(3, Pt 2) Dec 1980, 1068-1070. *Goldsmith, R. E. (1984). Personality characteristics associated with adaption-innovation: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 117(2) Jul 1984, 159-165. *Goldsmith, R. E. (1987). Two studies of yeasaying: Psychological Reports Vol 60(1) Feb 1987, 239-244. *Goldsmith, R. E., & Goldsmith, E. B. (1982). Dogmatism and self-esteem: Further evidence: Psychological Reports Vol 51(1) Aug 1982, 289-290. *Goreflo, D. W., & Crano, W. D. (1998). The multiple perspectives inventory: A measure of perspective-taking: Swiss Journal of Psychology/Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/Revue Suisse de Psychologie Vol 57(3) 1998, 163-177. *Greenspan, M. (1985). Perceived leader behavior, individual dogmatism and job satisfaction: The High School Journal Vol 68(4) Apr-May 1985, 405-406. *Grippin, P. C. (1976). The influence of cognitive style on achievement and study time in two instructional formats: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 3(4) Fal 1976, 19-22. *Grippin, P. C., & Ohnmacht, F. W. (1977). Field independence and dogmatism as mediators of performance on a programmed learning task with and without strong prompts: Journal of Experimental Education Vol 45(4) Sum 1977, 13-15. *Grosser, G. S., & Trzeciak, G. M. (1980). Dogmatism, suspiciousness, and exposure to relevant information as determiners of political attitude: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 110(2) Apr 1980, 297-298. *Guest, D. (2007). Review of God hates fags: The rhetorics of religious violence: Sexualities Vol 10(3) Jul 2007, 394-396. *Gul, F. A. (1983). Relationship of dogmatism and confidence in the evaluation of accounting information: Psychological Reports Vol 52(2) Apr 1983, 475-478. *Gul, F. A., Attapallil, A. V., & Teoh, H. Y. (1987). Dogmatism and the influence of sources of advice for students' choice of accountancy as a career: Psychological Reports Vol 60(1) Feb 1987, 19-22. *Haeberlin, U. (1991). Benefits and harms in the development of special education resulting from the pietistic pedagogy of August Hermann Francke: Vierteljahresschrift fur Heilpadagogik und ihre Nachbargebiete Vol 60(2) Jun 1991, 131-136. *Hageman, M. J. (1985). Authoritarianism and dogmatism in criminal justice research: Themes over times: The High School Journal Vol 68(4) Apr-May 1985, 429-437. *Hansford, B. C., & Olphert, W. B. (1979). Open-closed mindedness and choice of university programs: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 107(1) Feb 1979, 111-116. *Hanson, D. J. (1976). Women's liberation: Attitude extremity and dogmatism: International Behavioural Scientist Vol 8(4) Dec 1976, 57-58. *Hasan, Q. (1985). Dogmatism, values and intergroup orientations: The High School Journal Vol 68(4) Apr-May 1985, 341-347. *Helweg, G. C., & Gaines, L. S. (1977). Subject characteristics and preferences for different approaches to psychotherapy: A multivariate study: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 45(5) Oct 1977, 963-964. *Herr, C. F., & Lapidus, L. B. (1998). Nuclear weapons attitudes in relation to dogmatism, mental representation of parents, and image of a foreign enemy: Peace and Conflict: Journal of Peace Psychology Vol 4(1) 1998, 59-68. *Heslin, R., Rotton, J., & Blake, B. (1977). Confidence in information: Source and dogmatism effects: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 11(2) Jun 1977, 227-236. *Heyman, S. R. (1977). Dogmatism, hostility, aggression, and gender roles: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 33(3) Jul 1977, 694-698. *Hong, S.-k. (1983). Comparison of theories and methods of cognitive complexity and of dogmatism: Korean Journal of Psychology Vol 4(2) Fal 1983, 83-96. *Horowitz, I. L. (1993). The politics of physiological psychology: Ivan Pavlov's suppressed defense of scientific freedom and its consequences: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 28(2) Apr-Jun 1993, 137-142. *Hunter, J. E., Levine, R. L., & Sayers, S. E. (1976). Attitude change in hierarchical belief systems and its relationship to persuasibility, dogmatism, and rigidity: Human Communication Research Vol 3(1) Fal 1976, 3-28. *Hunter, S., Harris, M. B. C., & Trusty, J. (1998). Relationships among dogmatism, family ideology, and religiosity in master's-level counseling students: Counseling and Values Vol 43(1) Oct 1998, 70-77. *Innes, J. M. (1978). Selective exposure as a function of dogmatism and incentive: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 106(2) Dec 1978, 261-265. *Ishiyama, F. I. (1988). Morita therapy: A treatment of dogmatic self-containment in anxious and nervous clients: Psychotherapy Patient Vol 4(3-4) 1988, 243-262. *Jones, A. S., & Gelso, C. J. (1988). Differential effects of style of interpretation: Another look: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 35(4) Oct 1988, 363-369. *Kedem, P., Bilu, A., & Cohen, Z. (1987). Dogmatism, ideology, and right-wing radical activity: Political Psychology Vol 8(1) Mar 1987, 35-47. *Kehoe, J. W., & Ungerleider, C. (1979). The effects of role exchange questioning on empathetic perceptiveness: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 25(1) Mar 1979, 48-52. *Kelly, G. A. (1977). Personal construct theory and the psychotherapeutic interview: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 1(4) Dec 1977, 355-362. *Kemmelmeier, M. (2007). Political Conservatism, Rigidity, and Dogmatism in American Foreign Policy Officials: The 1966 Mennis Data: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 141(1) Jan 2007, 77-90. *Kerwin, J., & Shaffer, D. R. (1991). The effects of jury dogmatism on reactions to jury nullification instructions: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 17(2) Apr 1991, 140-146. *Khan, S. R. (1984). Dogmatism and value orientation: A study towards verification of Rokeach's theory of belief system: Asian Journal of Psychology & Education Vol 14(1-4) 1984, 46-51. *Khan, S.-u.-R. (1981). Attitudes and beliefs of dogmatics: A review of researches: Indian Psychological Review Vol 20(4) Dec 1981, 8-15. *Kirton, M. (1977). Relatedness of married couples' scores on Adorno type tests: Psychological Reports Vol 40(3, Pt 1) Jun 1977, 1013-1014. *Kishore, K. (1981). Certain personality dimensions and linguistic styles: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 8(1) Mar 1981, 39-42. *Kolsawalla, M. B. (1978). An experimental investigation into the effectiveness of some yogic variables as a mechanism of change in the value-attitude system: Journal of Indian Psychology Vol 1(1) Jan 1978, 59-68. *Kremer, L. (1981). Personal characteristics of teachers, situational variables and deliberations in the process of planning instruction: Research in Education No 26 Nov 1981, 21-30. *Kremer-Hayon, L., Moore, M., & Nevat, R. (1985). Dogmatism in teacher education practices: The High School Journal Vol 68(3) Feb-Mar 1985, 154-157. *Kremer-Hayon, L., Moore, M., & Novat, R. (1986). Dogmatism in teacher education practices: Aptitude-treatment interaction effects: Research in Education No 36 Nov 1986, 19-26. *Lambert, Z. V., & Durand, R. M. (1977). Purchase information acquisition and cognitive style: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 97(1) Sep 1977, 3-13. *Lapsley, D. K., & Enright, R. D. (1979). The effects of social desirability, intelligence, and milieu on an American validation of the Conservatism scale: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 107(1) Feb 1979, 9-14. *Larivee, S., Tremblay, R. E., Charlebois, P., & Gagnon, C. (1989). Paternal dogmatism, socio-economic level and cognitive performance of preadolescents: Canadian Journal of Behavioural Science/Revue canadienne des sciences du comportement Vol 21(1) Jan 1989, 16-27. *Lederer, G. (1982). Trends in authoritarianism: A study of adolescents in West Germany and the United States since 1945: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 13(3) Sep 1982, 299-314. *Lee, D., & Ehrlich, H. J. (1977). Sensory alienation and interpersonal constraints as correlates of cognitive structure: Psychological Reports Vol 40(3, Pt 1) Jun 1977, 840-842. *Leimkuhler, B., & Ziegler, D. J. (1978). Effects of diagnostic labels and subject dogmatism upon the perception of persons: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 47(2) Oct 1978, 583-588. *Leone, C. (1989). Self-generated attitude change: Some effects of thought and dogmatism on attitude polarization: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 10(12) 1989, 1243-1252. *Leone, C., Taylor, L. W., & Adams, K. C. (1991). Self-generated attitude change: Some effects of thought, dogmatism, and reality constraints: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 12(3) 1991, 233-240. *Lepuschitz, J. K., & Hartman, V. L. (1996). Meditation and psychosocial adaptation: An exploratory study: Current Psychology Vol 15(3) Fal 1996, 215-222. *Lesser, H. (1985). The socialization of authoritarianism in children: The High School Journal Vol 68(3) Feb-Mar 1985, 162-166. *Lester, D. (1978). Dogmatism and job satisfaction in police officers: Psychological Reports Vol 42(3, Pt 1) Jun 1978, 962. *Lin, P.-c. (1981). The relationship of sex typing to self defensiveness, life adjustment, and cognitive measures: Acta Psychologica Taiwanica Vol 23(2) Dec 1981, 107-129. *Loffredo, D. A. (1998). The relationships among ego states, locus of control and dogmatism: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 28(2) Apr 1998, 171-173. *Loffredo, D. A., & Omizo, M. M. (1997). Differences in ego states, locus of control and dogmatism between African-American and Anglo-American undergraduate college students: Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 27(3) Jul 1997, 168-174. *Maier, R. A., & Ernest, R. C. (1978). Sex differences in the perception of touching: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 46(2) Apr 1978, 577-578. *Malhotra, N. K., Jain, A. K., & Pinson, C. (1983). Extremity of judgment and personality variables: Two empirical investigations: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 120(1) Jun 1983, 111-118. *Mangis, M. W. (1995). Religious beleifs, dogmatism, and attitudes toward women: Journal of Psychology and Christianity Vol 14(1) Spr 1995, 13-25. *Mann, G. (2007). Emotional blindness and its transformation: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 94(2) Apr 2007, 291-313. *Marcotte, D. B., & Held, J. P. (1981). Medical sex education: Dogmatism and students' performance: Psychological Reports Vol 49(2) Oct 1981, 551-555. *Marjoribanks, K. (1979). Social attitudes: Social status and sibling constellation correlates: Psychological Reports Vol 45(3) Dec 1979, 995-1000. *Martin, D. (1985). The uses and abuses of power: A case study: The High School Journal Vol 68(4) Apr-May 1985, 316-326. *Martin, J. D., Grah, C. R., & Harris, J. W. (1986). Close-mindedness: Effect on achievement: Psychological Reports Vol 59(2, Pt 1) Oct 1986, 611-614. *Martin, J. D., & Morris, D. A. (1982). Relationship of the scores on the Tolerance Scale of the Jackson Personality Inventory to those on Rokeach's Dogmatism Scale: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 42(1) Spr 1982, 377-381. *Martin, J. D., Stokes, E. H., & Ayers, J. L. (1978). A correlation of Barron's Ego Strength Scale and Rokeach's Dogmatism Scale: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 38(2) Sum 1978, 583-586. *McCann, S. J., & Fisher, R. J. (1977). The interactive relationship of teacher directiveness and student authoritarianism and dogmatism to grades and satisfaction: Alberta Journal of Educational Research Vol 23(1) Mar 1977, 71-84. *McCann, S. J., & Hamilton, M. L. (1978). The interaction of student satisfaction, dogmatism, and the structure dimension of teacher directiveness: Psychology in the Schools Vol 15(2) Apr 1978, 302-309. *McCann, S. J., & Hamilton, M. L. (1978). The interactive relationship of dogmatism and attitude discrepancy-congruency to attitude change: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 6(1) 1978, 27-31. *McKenzie, D. (1987). Teaching students who already know the truth: Cultic Studies Journal Vol 4(1) Spr-Sum 1987, 61-72. *McKernan, J. (1981). A survey of teacher dogmatism in Northern Ireland: Open- or closed-minded teaching? : Irish Journal of Psychology Vol 5(1) Sum 1981, 45-55. *McNeel, S. P., & Thorsen, P. L. (1985). A developmental perspective on Christian faith and dogmatism: The High School Journal Vol 68(3) Feb-Mar 1985, 211-220. *Mead, M. (1977). Fanaticism: The panhuman disorder: Etc Vol 34(1) Mar 1977, 35-38. *Merlo, A. V. (1985). The relationship between dogmatism and choice of the criminal justice major: The High School Journal Vol 68(3) Feb-Mar 1985, 167-172. *Merritt, R. (1983). Comparison of tolerance of White graduates of racially integrated and racially segregated schools: Adolescence Vol 18(69) Spr 1983, 67-70. *Milgram, S. (1977). The social meaning of fanaticism: Etc Vol 34(1) Mar 1977, 58-61. *Miller, M. J., & Weitman, C. J. (1992). The relationship between dogmatism and gullibility among counselors-in-training: An exploratory study: College Student Journal Vol 26(2) Jun 1992, 205-208. *Mlott, S. R., Bostick, R. T., & Lira, F. T. (1977). Dogmatism and locus of control in young women who support, oppose, or voice no opinion on the Equal Rights Amendment: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 33(3) Jul 1977, 746-748. *Mlott, S. R., Lira, F. T., & Campbell, P. L. (1978). A comparison of self-esteem, dogmatism and fantasy in psychiatric inpatient adolescents and their parents with non-hospitalized adolescents and their parents: Adolescence Vol 13(50) Sum 1978, 201-207. *Morris, H. C., & Morris, L. M. (1978). Power and purpose: Correlates to conversion: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 15(4) Nov-Dec 1978, 15-22. *Necka, E., & Kubiak, M. (1989). The influence of training in metaphorical thinking on creativity and level of dogmatism: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 20(1) 1989, 69-80. *Neidig, P. H., Friedman, D. H., & Collins, B. S. (1986). Attitudinal characteristics of males who have engaged in spouse abuse: Journal of Family Violence Vol 1(3) Sep 1986, 223-233. *Neuliep, J. W. (1986). Self-report vs. actual use of persuasive messages by high and low dogmatics: Journal of Social Behavior & Personality Vol 1(2) Apr 1986, 213-222. *Nichols, D. P., & Stults, D. M. (1985). Moral reasoning: Defining issues in open and closed belief systems: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 125(4) Aug 1985, 535-536. *Nieto Cardoso, E., & Catalina Martinez, A. (1987). Open and closed mental systems: A monographic report: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 4(1) Jan-Jun 1987, 67-73. *Nunez, R. E. (1997). Eating soup with chopsticks: Dogmas, difficulties and alternatives in the study of conscious experience: Journal of Consciousness Studies Vol 4(2) 1997, 143-166. *O'Connor, C. A., & Ward, G. R. (1977). Correlation of high and low dogmatics and EPPS scores: TPGA (Texas Personnel & Guidance Association) Journal Vol 5(1) Spr 1977, 53-58. *Ogawa, B. K. (1989). Dogmatic self-containment as a structuring principle of Morita therapy: International Bulletin of Morita Therapy Vol 2(1) Spr 1989, 12-17. *Ogden, R. M. (1907). Wundt's doctrine of psychical analysis and the psychical elements, and some recent criticism. I. The criteria of the elements and attributes; II. Feeling and feeling analysis: Psychological Bulletin Vol 4(2) Feb 1907, 47-49. *Otrebska, K., & Poremska-Mleczko, S. (1986). Dogmatism in parents and moral evaluation style in children: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 29(4) 1986, 1029-1040. *Ovejero, A. (1989). Does university attendance influence authoritarian attitudes? A longitudinal study: Boletin de Psicologia (Spain) No 22 Mar 1989, 41-57. *Palmer, D. L., & Kalin, R. (1985). Dogmatic responses to belief dissimilarity in the "bogus stranger" paradigm: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 48(1) Jan 1985, 171-179. *Palmer, D. L., & Kalin, R. (1991). Predictive validity of the Dogmatic Rejection Scale: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 17(2) Apr 1991, 212-218. *Pandita, S., & Sethi, A. S. (1986). A cross-sectional study of development of achievement, task and success orientations among adolescents: Journal of Personality and Clinical Studies Vol 2(1) Mar 1986, 27-33. *Parkay, F. W. (1983). An experience-based multicultural program for reducing dogmatism among counselor trainees: Journal of College Student Personnel Vol 24(2) Mar 1983, 160-161. *Parker, R. J. (1990). The relationship between dogmatism, orthodox Christian beliefs, and ethical judgment: Counseling and Values Vol 34(3) Apr 1990, 213-216. *Pelechano, V. (2001). Authoritarianism, dogmatism, and antiauthoritarianism: "DOGYANT" Questionnaire: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 27(114) 2001, 529-579. *Pelechano, V., & Aguilera, F. J. (2004). An ambiguity questionnaire for adults: Logic and validity (internal, convergent and differential): Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 30(133) 2004, 627-662. *Pestonjee, D. M., & Singh, A. K. (1978). Alienation and dogmatism in Indian youth: A correlational study: Psychological Studies Vol 23(2) Jul 1978, 87-90. *Pestonjee, D. M., & Singh, A. K. (1979). A study of dogmatism and security in two religious groups: Psychological Studies Vol 24(1) Jan 1979, 1-4. *Petersen, C., Glover, J. A., Romero, D., & Romero, P. (1978). The effects of a cross-cultural simulation game on participants' personal characteristics: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 6(1) 1978, 21-26. *Pinaire-Reed, J. A. (1979). Personality correlates of predisposition to fashion: Dogmatism and Machiavellianism: Psychological Reports Vol 45(1) Aug 1979, 269-270. *Prigatano, G. P. (2003). Challenging dogma in neuropsychology and related disciplines: Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 18(8) Dec 2003, 811-825. *Raden, D. (1982). Dogmatism and conventionality: Psychological Reports Vol 50(3, Pt 1) Jun 1982, 1020-1022. *Rappaport, E. (1977). Dogmatism, anxiety and directional disorientation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 44(2) Apr 1977, 618. *Rappaport, E. (1978). The effects of dogmatism and anxiety on changes in religious identification: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 104(1) Feb 1978, 141-142. *Rappaport, E. (1979). Effects of dogmatism on state anxiety during the analysis and synthesis of new beliefs: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 43(3) Jun 1979, 284-288. *Ray, J. J. (1984). Alienation, dogmatism and acquiescence: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 40(4) Jul 1984, 1007-1008. *Redfering, D. L. (1979). Relationship between attitudes toward feminism and levels of dogmatism, achievement, and anxiety: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 101(2) Mar 1979, 297-304. *Reinders, H. (2003). The Ambiguities of "Meaning": A Commentary: Philosophy, Psychiatry, & Psychology Vol 10(1) Mar 2003, 91-97. *Richards, H. C., & Gamache, R. (1979). Belief polarity: A useful construct for studies of prejudice: Educational and Psychological Measurement Vol 39(4) Win 1979, 791-801. *Rickards, J. P., & Slife, B. D. (1987). Interaction of dogmatism and rhetorical structure in text recall: American Educational Research Journal Vol 24(4) Win 1987, 635-641. *Rim, Y. (1981). Correlates of moral judgment in married couples: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 2(3) 1981, 247-248. *Robertson, S. A. (1978). Some personality correlates of time competence, temporal extension and temporal evaluation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 46(3, Pt 1) Jun 1978, 743-750. *Rohrbaugh, J., McClelland, G., & Quinn, R. (1980). Measuring the relative importance of utilitarian and egalitarian values: A study of individual differences about fair distribution: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 65(1) Feb 1980, 34-49. *Roskin, R., & Margerison, C. (1983). The effectiveness of some measures of managerial effectiveness: Human Relations Vol 36(10) Oct 1983, 865-882. *Ross, C. F. J., Francis, L. J., & Craig, C. L. (2005). Dogmatism, Religion, and Psychological Type: Pastoral Psychology Vol 53(5) May 2005, 483-497. *Roth, T., Meyer, H. A., & Lampe, K. (1991). Language use, cognitive differentiation and behavior in a complex decision task: Sprache & Kognition Vol 10(1) 1991, 28-38. *Rotton, J., Blake, B. F., & Heslin, R. (1977). Dogmatism, trust, and message acceptance: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 96(1) May 1977, 81-88. *Rozeboom, W. W. (1970). Ellery Queen, Where Are You? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 15 (12), Dec, 1970. *Ruch, W., & Hehl, F.-J. (1983). Intolerance of Ambiguity as a factor in the appreciation of humour: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 4(5) 1983, 443-449. *Russell, G. M., & Jorgenson, D. O. (1978). Religious group membership, locus of control, and dogmatism: Psychological Reports Vol 42(3, Pt 2) Jun 1978, 1099-1102. *Rychlicka, A., & Necka, E. (1990). Syllogistic reasoning, intelligence and dogmatism: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 21(1) 1990, 3-15. *Sabucedo, J. M. (1985). Uncertainty: A new measure of stylistic authoritarianism: Analisis y Modificacion de Conducta Vol 11(27) 1985, 73-84. *Sabucedo, J. M., & Mendez, C. (1987). Factorial structure of the Rokeach Dogmatism Scale and political orientation: Estudios de Psicologia Vol 29-30 1987, 71-77. *Sagarin, E. (1977). Doing, being, and the tyranny of the label: Etc Vol 34(1) Mar 1977, 71-77. *Saltzman, G. A., Wolf, F. M., Savickas, M. L., & Walker, M. L. (1981). Dogmatic thinking and communication skills of student-physicians: Psychological Reports Vol 48(3) Jun 1981, 853-854. *Sarmany, I. (1980). Relationship between cognitive style (Witkin) and attitudes: Studia Psychologica Vol 22(3-4) 1980, 287-290. *Saroglou, V. (2002). Beyond dogmatism: The need for closure as related to religion: Mental Health, Religion & Culture Vol 5(2) Jul 2002, 183-194. *Schmitz, P. G. (1982). Dogmatism in different age-groups (3rd-sup-7th decades of age): Zeitschrift fur Gerontologie Vol 15(6) Nov-Dec 1982, 344-349. *Schmitz, P. G. (1985). Sociocultural and personality differences in the dimension of the open and closed mind: The High School Journal Vol 68(4) Apr-May 1985, 348-364. *Schwarzwald, J., Shoham, M., Waysman, M., & Sterner, I. (1979). Israeli teachers' outlook on the necessity and feasibility of teaching values to advantaged and disadvantaged children: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 101(1) Jan 1979, 3-9. *Schwibbe, M. H., Schwibbe, G., Rader, K., & Hong, S.-k. (1983). The validation of the dimensions of content-analytically derived dogmatism constructs: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 30(4) 1983, 639-654. *Sexton, M. E. (1983). Alienation, dogmatism, and related personality characteristics: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 39(1) Jan 1983, 80-86. *Sgro, N., & Guimond, S. (2004). Dogmatism and political ideologies: French validation of a measure of dogmatic rejection (DRS): Cahiers Internationaux de Psychologie Sociale No 62 Apr-Jun 2004, 77-88. *Shaffer, D. R., & Case, T. (1982). On the decision to testify in one's own behalf: Effects of withheld evidence, defendant's sexual preferences, and juror dogmatism on juridic decisions: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 42(2) Feb 1982, 335-346. *Shaffer, D. R., & Kerwin, J. (1992). On adhering to judicial instructions: Reactions of dogmatic and nondogmatic juries to the judge's charge in an entrapment case: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 22(14) Jul 1992, 1133-1147. *Shaffer, D. R., & Kerwin, J. (1992). "Units of analysis, measurement scales, and statistics: A comment on Kerwin and Shaffer": Reply: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 18(6) Dec 1992, 685-689. *Shaffer, L. S. (1985). The word of God and recipe knowledge: The road to dogmatism in religion: The High School Journal Vol 68(3) Feb-Mar 1985, 205-210. *Simonton, D. K. (1983). Formal education, eminence and dogmatism: The curvilinear relationship: Journal of Creative Behavior Vol 17(3) 1983, 149-162. *Singh, A. K. (1987). Effects of dogmatism on locus of control: Journal of Psychological Researches Vol 31(3) Sep 1987, 184-186. *Singh, L. K. (1980). Hindi version of balanced dogmatism scale: Indian Psychological Review Vol 19(3) Sep 1980, 41-46. *Smithers, A. G., & Lobley, D. M. (1978). Dogmatism, social attitudes and personality: British Journal of Social & Clinical Psychology Vol 17(2) Jun 1978, 135-142. *Sotwin, W. (2003). Forms of agency among the actors of social transformation in Poland: Two sources of political dogmatism: Polish Psychological Bulletin Vol 34(1) 2003, 27-36. *Spaights, E., Kenner, D., & Dixon, H. (1986). Comparing dogmatism and academic success for Black students in predominantly White colleges: College Student Journal Vol 20(2) Sum 1986, 122-127. *Spring, H., Moosbrugger, H., Zwingmann, C., & Frank, D. (1993). Religious dogmatism and ecclesiogenic neuroses: A quasiexperimental contribution concerning traditional and pluralistic Catholic congregations: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie, Psychopathologie und Psychotherapie Vol 41(1) 1993, 31-42. *Steininger, M., & Colsher, S. (1979). Digit span as a function of dogmatism and sex: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 101(2) Mar 1979, 257-263. *Steininger, M., & Eisenberg, E. (1976). On different relationships between dogmatism and Machiavellianism among male and female college students: Psychological Reports Vol 38(3, Pt 1) Jun 1976, 779-782. *Steininger, M., & Seliger, D. (1978). Dogmatism and sex as factors in the recall of words and nonsense syllables: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 105(1) Jun 1978, 107-111. *Steininger, M., & Voegtlin, K. (1976). Personality variables and beliefs about psychological issues: Teaching of Psychology Vol 3(2) Apr 1976, 51-54. *Tani, F., & Vaccaro, R. (2002). Educational dogmatism and development of children during the first years of life: Eta Evolutiva No 71(1) Feb 2002, 5-15. *Thornton, B., Ryckman, R. M., & Robbins, M. A. (1982). The relationships of observer characteristics to beliefs in the causal responsibility of victims of sexual assault: Human Relations Vol 35(4) Apr 1982, 321-330. *Tobacyk, J., & Milford, G. (1982). Criterion validity for Ellis' irrational beliefs: Dogmatism and uncritical inferences: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 38(3) Jul 1982, 605-607. *Tremblay, R. E., Larivee, S., & Gregoire, J. C. (1984). Cognitive development of preadolescents: Relationship to fathers' attitudes and nonverbal behavior: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 38(1-3) Nov-Dec 1984-1985, 13-22. *Wahrman, I. S. (1981). The relationship of dogmatism, religious affiliation, and moral judgment development: Journal of Psychology: Interdisciplinary and Applied Vol 108(2) Jul 1981, 151-154. *Walker, B. A., & Robinson, R. M. (1978). A belief system model for counselors in a humanistic-existential training program: Educational Research Quarterly Vol 3(1) Spr 1978, 49-57. *Ward, G. R., Cunningham, C. H., & Summerlin, M. L. (1978). Personality profiles and dogmatism in undergraduate teacher education students: Psychology in the Schools Vol 15(1) Jan 1978, 33-36. *Watson, D. L. (1967). Introversion, neuroticism, rigidity, and dogmatism: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 31(1) Feb 1967, 105. *Weaver, A. M., & Segrest, B. (1985). Dogmatism of teachers and their supervising teachers: The High School Journal Vol 68(3) Feb-Mar 1985, 129-134. *Webb, N., & et al. (1976). Changes in the values of social work students: Authoritarianism, dogmatism, and alienation: Journal of Social Welfare Vol 3(3) Win 1976, 59-65. *Whitley, B. E. (1992). Units of analysis, measurement scales, and statistics: A comment on Kerwin and Shaffer: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 18(6) Dec 1992, 680-684. *Whitley, B. E., Jr., & Lee, S. E. (2000). The relationship of authoritarianism and related constructs to attitudes toward homosexuality: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 30(1) Jan 2000, 144-170. *Wilderom, C. P., & Cryns, A. G. (1985). Authoritarianism/dogmatism as a function of age: A relevant yet forgotten area of research: The High School Journal Vol 68(4) Apr-May 1985, 424-428. *Will, R. P. (1992). Individual differences in the performance and use of an expert system: International Journal of Man-Machine Studies Vol 37(2) Aug 1992, 173-190. *Wilson, R. W. (1985). Christianity-biased and unbiased dogmatism's relationships to different Christian commitments, including conversion: The High School Journal Vol 68(4) Apr-May 1985, 374-388. *Wittkowski, J. (1982). The diagnostic usefulness of the dogmatism-scale by Brengelmann and Brengelmann: Psychologische Beitrage Vol 24(1) 1982, 47-55. *Wolf, S. (1999). Challenging dogmas and the advance of knowledge: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 34(3) Jul-Sep 1999, 155-157. *Wright, G. N., & Phillips, L. D. (1979). Personality and probabilistic thinking: An exploratory study: British Journal of Psychology Vol 70(2) May 1979, 295-303. *Zippel, B. (1980). Change in attitude of party switches before and after an election: Psychological Reports Vol 46(3, Pt 1) Jun 1980, 919-923. Additional material Books *Adams, F. W. (1843). Theological criticisms, or, Hints of the philosophy of man and nature, in six lectures, to which are appended two poetical scraps and dogmas of infidelity. Montpelier, VT: J E Thompson. *Laycock, T. (1860). The subject continued. Restrictions on the progress of mental science from the prejudices of mankind and the dogmas of speculative metaphysics and theology. Edinburgh, Scotland: Sutherland and Knox. *Rawlinson, M. C. (2006). Beyond virtue and the law: On the moral significance of the act of forgiveness in Hegel's Phenomenology of spirit. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations Due to their number the dissertations are listed in the seperate article Dogmatism - Dissertations External links Category:Personality traits